Snapped Sheldon edition
by Retsof Noraa
Summary: In this romantic oneshot, Sheldon finds Jenny about to do something unthinkable. Rated PG for references to school violence. Brad version also made.


Something had gone wrong when she fell.

Jenny could feel the electricity surging through her metal body. The bolts of electricity arced across her skin as she raised a closed fist to her face. She looked, astonished, at the blue streaks racing up and down her hand, between her fingers. Apparently, from what her sensors were saying, a wire had snapped, and was sending this energy throughout herself.

She'd never before felt so powerful.

Brit and Tiff had said some nasty things to her that day. "Look, it's the Metal Mockery!" "Hey, I'm not the one that has a tin can for a gluteus maximus!" "What are you going to do, OIL us to death?"

Jenny reflected on that last comment. Death. She'd always been permitted by her mother to destroy lives, but only those that endangered the safety of others. But what was to stop her? Nothing. She was the most powerful robot in the world - no, the UNIVERSE - and yet she abided by rules?

Wusses. All of 'em.

Her motion tracker showed Brit and Tiff just down the hall with their posse. Her left arm slowly retracted into a chaingun, while the other opened up to expose heat-seeking missles. So what if a few innocent lives were lost in the process? Well, great deeds come at great cost. Besides, they'll all die someday anyways, so what's wrong with right now?

Party time.

------------------

Sheldon clutched the bouquet of aluminum pansies in his hand as he nervously advanced through the halls. Despite his nerves, he was actually quite proud of himself; finally, he was going to ask Jenny out on an official date. That zoo fiasco was a start, but this was a full-on, romantic, dinner-by-candlelight arrangement he had planned with half of his life savings. Nothing could screw this up.

Murphy's Law reared its ugly head when he drank from a drinking fountain. Glancing up, he saw Jenny - the love of his life - fully armed, with electricity coursing through her. The safety was definitely off, and he was worried. Who was her target?

"Who's the Mockery now, huh?" she muttered under her breath.

Sheldon's breath caught in his throat. He remembered the Krusts picking on Jenny that very morning. His worry turned to fear in an instant. He dropped his flowers and rushed out into the hallway.

"Jenny! What are you doing?!" He said, panicked.

Jenny turned and saw Sheldon. "Of all the times for you to bring up your worthless crush...can you never leave me alone?"

"Jenny, why are you going to kill them?" Sheldon asked.

"Why?!" Jenny was dumbfounded. "Because they are the slime of the earth! Them and the rest of the bullies out there, picking on the weaker people who deserve a bit more respect!" The chaingun revved up and spun around in anticipation. "But I'm gonna make 'em respect me. No more Miss Nice Robot!"

"Hold on! Doesn't this go against your programming? They may be mean, but they aren't criminals!"

"They're substandard to even the worst murderers! They have no idea what it's like to be down on my level! OUR level!" Jenny looked away in disgust. "I thought that of all the people in school, you'd understand the most. You're the only one picked on more than I am, and still you're a tree-hugging nerd!"

Sheldon gasped. "Our level?! Look at you! You just insulted me; if anything, you're stooping to their level!"

"I'm gonna end their reign of terror, Sheldon..." Jenny raised her chaingun at Sheldon's face. "...and if you don't back down, you're gonna join 'em."

"OK, Jenny, let's not get hasty..." An idea sparked in Sheldon's mind. Sitting through the science lecture about pressure and piping was about to pay off.

"Just let me get a drink of water first, okay?"

Jenny groaned in frustration. "Fine, but make it quick."

As Sheldon reached for the drinking fountain, he placed his thumb on the spigot. In a sudden dash, he turned it to full blast, and a spray of water burst across the hall...

...smack dab into Jenny.

She began to convulse in waves of shock, and her weapon systems retracted into her arms once again. Finally, after a few seconds of short circuiting, she blacked out.

---

When she came to, she was partly in Sheldon's arms, and partly lying on the floor. They were in an unused hallway, so nobody could see them.

"Wha...what happened to me?" Jenny stammered.

"You must've tripped somewhere in the hall a few minutes ago; when you did, it jarred the power supply wire loose for your Inhibition sensors; you'd lost all control of your feelings and restrictions. After I sprayed you with the water, I re-soldered the wire back together."

"Did the Krusts see...?"

"Not a thing. They were too distracted getting smooches from Don Prima."

A small, shiny object fell from the pocket of Sheldon's hoody. Jenny reached over and picked up what looked like a small ray gun.

"What's this?"

"It's your Disabl-a-tron. You left it in Metal shop, so I wanted to give it-"

"Wait-you mean you had it all along? You could have taken me out at any moment...shut me down for good...why didn't you?"

"Science isn't the only way of looking at the world..." Sheldon reached down the front of his shirt and pulled out a small necklace. At the bottom of it was a silver cross.

"I didn't want you to waste the Krust's lives." He said. "But I didn't want to waste yours either."

Jenny's eyes misted with tears. She reached up for Sheldon and passionately, lovingly, gratefully kissed him on the lips. To the both of them, it nearly felt like an eternity.

When they finally broke apart, Sheldon brought out his bouquet. "How'd you like to-?"

Jenny hugged him tightly.

"Anything you want, Sheldon; anything you want."


End file.
